


The sum of your love is held in my heart

by LOTW



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTW/pseuds/LOTW
Summary: A love poem dedicated to my wonderful partner





	The sum of your love is held in my heart

The sum of your love is held in my heart  
Washed through my veins  
With every beat of my heart  
Caused by your beautiful smile

I hope that your heart holds as much love as mine  
Exactly equal save for two drops more  
For as your love may drain  
So mine will too, just as slowly  
One day my heart may be empty of the love you give me  
But two drops of my love will always be yours


End file.
